1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sewing machine presser devices. More particularly the invention is directed to a presser device permitting the quick and easy exchange of sole plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many presser devices intended to provide for quick exchangeability of presser foot sole plates on sewing machines. However, the prior art devices have generally been deficient either because they were so constructed as to require an excessive number of parts and were costly to produce; or because the sole plates were not easily removed or replaced, and when in place on a presser bar assumed a position with the presser bar of the machine released such as to interfere with the insertion of work by an operator under the sole plate.
It is a prime object of this invention to provide a presser device requiring only a few simple parts, permitting a sole plate to be easily removed or attached to a shank with the flip of an operator's finger, and preferably causing the sole plate to be held at an angle, when the presser bar is released, such that an operator may easily insert material to be sewn under the sole plate.